The Glass Garden
by Elina Crox
Summary: His profound knowledge of time and magic led him to a surreal garden inside a frosted glass dome suspended in time. Even with great caution, Eriol carefully explored the Glass Garden but was not aware of his own fragile dome of glass shattering. ExT/R
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone! You see, I have not updated any of my stories on here because I couldn't find any solid plot for them to be continued (a.k.a. Sol et Luna). So this time, with the new year fast approaching, I am going to try tackle a fantasy story with an anagram to a certain subject which you will find easy to guess as it had always been the topic of interest of most readers here.

Here is a short prologue of the story. Happy New Year everyone! ;)

* * *

**The Glass Garden**

…_A dome of frosted glass said to have been inhabited by all fragile creatures imaginable. This Glass Garden, most space-time scholars believed, existed in a place suspended in time. Whatever life forms had been created there had no natural capability of ceasing to exist. Accounts had been documented of space-time travel to such place but none who did so ever remembered of their surreal experience in that domed world._

But this one particular scholar dared to defy the norms and he might have found the only thing that could possibly shatter his own glass garden.

o o o

* * *

I hope you found this prologue interesting. I'd be glad to hear any comments from you. A review is worth every encouragement for a writer to try his or her best creating a literary masterpiece. So hit me with your best shot! ;D


	2. Chapter I: Existence of a Possibility

**DISCLAIMER: **Card Captor Sakura officially belongs to CLAMP. I pay my highest respect to these wonderful girls for creating characters which are highly likeable.

As promised, here is the continuation of the story. I'm afraid I may have to chop down the plot into chapters to better pace the story and make it easy for you to read.

* * *

**Chapter I**  
_Existence of a Possibility_

Sitting comfortably on his cozy library chair in the infamous Reed Mansion, Hiiragizawa Eriol flipped a page of the book on his lap while sipping tea in a porcelain cup. He was reading the scientific theories and concepts of time travel for the hundredth time. He carefully studied them to make sure the technique he came up with using the magic of Clow Reed's cards would work in harmony with the world's knowledge of time travel.

It was said that traveling in time, if carelessly executed, could mess up the entire future, or worse, putting an end to the existence of our world. A fraction of a second could be the disastrous nuclear bomb of time. Eriol thought of a soldier walking through a mine field to put it in analogy.

He shifted to relax more as read once more the page about the mysteriously surreal world that, most scientists challenged, existed in the inky black space-time. Using technology to pioneer exponential discoveries of proving incredulous possibilities, time travel scientists and scholars were able to invent a machine that could send people into the time vortex in which one of them stumbled upon a distant shining jewel in darkness. But this certain fellow never remembered if he ever got close to it. He was just drawn into the light.

Every time Eriol would read this particular page, his heart would beat faster and he would be so drawn to the idea of going there to see for himself. After all, he had the magic abilities human never had. It would be easy for him to get there without much effort.

But, he found out he was wrong. A few attempts into space-time his strength was easily drained. He read more books hoping to find answers. Then one day an idea hit him.

Back in his library, he leafed through a few more pages before he was interrupted by his guardians.

"Master! Suppi-chan is-"

But before Nakuru could finish her sentence, a hyper Spinel Sun zoomed in screaming, "Candies! Cakes! Strawberry shortcakes! Chocolates! Suppi wants some more please, Nakuru-chaaan!"

Apparently, Nakuru accidentally squirted whipped cream in Suppi's mouth while it was scolding her of a mistake in the kitchen while she was baking.

Eriol only smiled and waited for the hyper Suppi to wear out. He knew it would just fly to him and would wearily land on his lap then fall fast asleep. Usually Suppi would sleep talk scolding itself not to eat sweets ever again but then it would say that cakes, candies and chocolates are the best ever.

When it was finally over, his attention reverted back to the Glass Garden. He imagined what it would be like and the mysteries it would unfold for him.

His curiosity could lead to another new discovery for Clow Reed's ancient yet powerful works.

• • •

* * *

It's not much but I hope that explains how this story began. And a little filler to loosen up the mood before ending the chapter. :D Please do give me feedback so I can work on this story to the best I can.


End file.
